Television
by AHQ-Pendragon
Summary: Espio is left in the Team Chaotix headquarters all alone. Fluff fic.


**Hi, I haven't really dabbled in the world of Sonic before. Like, I never really looked at anything Sonic related before. This is a short fluff piece I wrote for someone. I collaborated with them to make sure this fic was as accurate as I could get it (and used some of their headcannons). Please leave a review. I'm planning on extending this into a full blown fic perhaps, in the future. So this is like a sample, in a way I suppose. It'll be much more polished and you will see the characters grow and develop emotionally.**

Espio the Chameleon was all by himself in the Team Chaotix headquarters. Vanilla the Rabbit had come by to pick up Charmy the Bee so he could have a play date with her daughter Cream, and Vector the Crocodile had gone to buy some groceries and other items the base needed. Espio sighed, as his body was tingling with excitement once Charmy left, as he awaited the alone time he would have with Vector the Crocodile, but soon after Charmy left with Vanilla, Vector also left.

"Where do you think you're going?" queried the Chameleon to the Crocodile.

"Out. I need ta get some supplies."

"We can do that later. Come on back inside. We can have some fun before Vanilla brings Charmy back." Espio walked up to Vector and placed one hand around Vector's neck. The other hand was placed on Vector's stomach, and slowly made its way down. Vector moaned when the hand reached its intended target, but the Crocodile suddenly reclaimed his willpower and placed his hand over Espio's to gently take it off.

"Not now Esp. I gotta go get those supplies. We always have ta be prepared for anything. I'll be back soon. In the meanwhile, why dontcha get ready for when I get back?" Vector winked at Espio before turning to leave. The door shut softly behind the Crocodile, who inadvertently left his wallet on the table and a sexually frustrated Espio at the door. Espio sighed. As he walked to the living room, Espio's mind wandered to the book he nearly finished last night before his romp with Vector. Espio smiled at the memory, remembering the heat emanating from Vector as he had his way with Espio, and Espio ran a hand over his own arm, trying to feel the soft caress of the Crocodile's touch. The memory sent shivers down Espio's spine. Espio stopped, shook his head, as if to dispel his thoughts, and continued walking on the path to his room. Once there, Espio hobbled into the shower, as if to cleanse himself of his thoughts.

After his warm, steamy shower, Espio decided to go to the living room. He looked at a clock on his way there, and saw that it had been almost an hour and a half since Vector left.

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" mused the Chameleon in his head. Once he reached the living room, Espio sat down absentmindedly on a couch. He mused what to do next. The remote was next to him, so Espio decided to turn on the television. The small, brown television was at least a decade old, and the colors all looked dull and faded on the screen. Occasionally the television's image would blur out or freeze, but other than that, the TV was in "perfect working order", according to Vector the cheapska- I mean Crocodile. Using the TV was a game of chance for Espio. Either he would luck out and the TV would work properly, or the television would try his patience. Espio decided to test his luck. He grabbed the remote, and pressed the power button. A couple of seconds later, an image started to appear on the screen. Espio flipped through the channels to try and find something to watch. The Chameleon settled on a documentary about the plants in the Amazon Rainforest. As the voice from the program droned on about the deforestation problem plaguing the rainforest, Espio's mind began to think about Vector. Espio pictured the green Crocodile's chiseled body, strong grasp, and warm touch once more. Espio reached to stroke himself while simultaneously closing his eyes, his ears only picking up on the faint voice of the narrator. The Chameleon stopped himself, however.

_'I should wait for Vector, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait.'_ Espio thought to himself. Espio returned to a sitting position on the couch, and realized the television had frozen.

"Damn T.V." the Chameleon scowled, as he picked up the remote from the coffee table. Espio tried to switching channels to find something else. The television would not budge from the frozen screen of Amazonian trees. Espio got up to unplug the old television since it did not seem to respond to the Chameleon's attempt to turn off the TV with the power button. Espio plugged back in the TV and went back to sit down on the couch. He turned on the television once more, and flipped through the channels, looking for something else to take his mind off Vector. Onscreen flashed pornography, and Espio decided to watch for a bit. He saw the figures prepare to do what Espio so desperately lusted for.

"Ah, uhm" began the Chameleon. Espio turned away, then glanced back at the lewd image, imagining Vector. Espio shook his head, as if to send away his thoughts, and tried to switch the channel with the remote, but to no avail. Just as he was about to unplug the TV to remove the image, Espio heard a buzzing behind him.

"Hi Espio, what are you wat…" Charmy the Bee started, but never finished, as his eyes widened as his eyes spotted the onscreen image. Espio's face filled with horror, and his scales began to change to a deep scarlet.

"CHARMY! GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Espio, while trying to shield the television's image from Charmy's eyes. The small bee whimpered at the harsh tone, and flew out of the living area bawling. As soon as Espio was sure Charmy was gone, he got on his knees once more to unplug the TV.

"Well, hello 'der Esp-" began Vector the Crocodile as he was walking into the room, quickly silenced by the image on the television. Espio gasped, and jumped up in surprise.

"Uhh, Vector. Hi… uh," the Chameleon made a motion to block the screen, but stopped, realizing the futility of it.

"Geez Espio." started Vector, turning away and covering his eyes.

"If yer wanna watch dat kinda stuff, do it in yer own room! What if poor lil' Charmy saw dis?"

Espio looked at the floor, and bit his lip while twisting his foot into the carpet

"… He did." said Espio, quietly, and once more his scales donned a red gleam.

Vector glared at Espio for what seemed like an eternity before speaking.

"You let him see dis? How irresponsible are ya? Poor lil' Charmy. Now I gotta go speak to him," mused Vector, turning around to go to Charmy's room.

"An' while I do that," the Crocodile began," why dontcha take that off, an' put on cartoons or somethin' for Charmy. We both need to talk to 'im."

"… Yeah. OK…" replied Espio sheepishly. As Vector turned around to go fetch Charmy, Espio kneeled for the third time to unplug the television. As he unplugged the television, Espio looked at the screen in time the pornographic image slowly dissolve until he saw his own reflection. The screen was finally completely black, free from the lewd image. He plugged the television back in, and Espio manually inputted a channel that he knew Charmy watched regularly. Espio sighed in relief as the cartoon's colorful and kid friendly scenes filled the screen. Espio hung his head low, and sighed once more. He awaited Vector and Charmy's return with a heavy heart.

Espio sat in the living room with his face buried in his hands. The Chameleon's shame festered inside, and his insides plagued him with an inescapable feeling of remorse and guilt. Espio heard the loud steps of Vector the Crorcodile and knew they were coming back. The Chameleon looked up and saw Vector holding Chamry's hand, slowly bringing the Bee into the room.

"Come on Charmy. It's OK. Esp ain't mad at ya no more," The Crocodile cooed, and the Bee hesitantly flew into the room, and cautiously approached Espio in the room.

"Hi Charmy," smiled Espio, his voice now a tad higher than his usual voice. "I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. It's just… there was something on the screen you shouldn't have seen, and that was my fault," the Chameleon said, his eyes once more looking at the floor out of shame and embarassement. Espio refocused his eyes and looked up to look Charmy in the eyes. "I'm so sor-," the Chameleon started, but was interrupted by the little Bee jumping on Espio and hugging him tightly. Espio was surprised for a fraction of a second, then quickly returned Charmy's tight embrace. As the two were hugging, Espio suddenly felt another pair of arms grab him and Charmy tightly.

"Awww, I wanna join in da hug too!" nuzzled Vector into Espio's ear, leaving the Chameleon with an electric sensation that pulsed around his entire body. Espio smiled, and rested his head into Vector's broad chest. The warmth the Crocodile's body was giving off made the Chameleon buzz with happiness (and the Crocodile gave Espio something else later that night).


End file.
